Les ailes du coeur
by nora-net'luna
Summary: Allen Walker à changé et assaillie par des visions d'un autre temps. Les partisans du quatorzième, quant à eux bougent, murmurant que la fin de la guerre est proche. Plus rien est sûr, les cartes sont redistribuées ! Et les secrets de la guerre sainte risque d'être révélé.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : -Man ne m'appartient, malheureusement, pas !**

 **Il fait froid et noir, notre seule lumière est celle de la lune, aussi blanche que ses cheveux jadis. Avant qu'il ne parte, nous abandonnant, non, en** _ **m'**_ **abandonnant à cet instant nous sommes tous figés devant la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous nos yeux, aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que j'éprouve maintenant.  
Une, une seule l'arme, sortie de ses yeux couleurs argent. Il sourit et quand cette unique larme finit par tomber au sol, immaculé de son sang, aussitôt une lumière nous aveugle !**

Une paire de yeux argentés s'ouvrit.

« -Allen, Allen, ALLEN réveille-toi ! Cria une voie masculine.  
-Mmmh, gémit le dénommer Allen.  
-Eh bien, quand tu dors, tu fais pas semblant ! Dit Lavi.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda l'albinos.  
-Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de te réveiller, t'avais le sommeil agiter cette nuit. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda l'apprenti Bookman avec inquiétude, assis sur le lit, la main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
-Oui, avoua-t-il sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir, désolé si je t'ai empêché de dormir.  
-… Tu pensais à Yû n'est-ce pas ?  
\- NON cria le disciple de Cross, oui heu... oui, souffla l'adolescent résigné en détournant. Tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi...  
-Allen, tu as fait le bon choix en laissant s'enfuir avec Alma.  
-Et c'était courageux, dit une voie douce près de la porte.  
-Salut Lena. »

Allen se leva du lit et alla dans sa salle de bain, verrouilla la porte, se regarda dans le miroir, grimaça et soupira de dégoût devant ce reflet qui était le sien. Il avait maigri, ses joues était creuse et sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire faisait ressortir les énormes cernes noirs qui soulignaient son regard avant si lumineux.  
Le maudit se gifla mentalement, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. L'exorciste se prépara, une fois cela fais, il rejoignit Lavi et Lenalee pour aller au réfectoire et remplir son estomac vide. Les trois amis marchaient dans le grand couloir, quand le bruit d'une explosion retentit.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Cria le baka Usagi. »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un gigantesque robot sorti du réfectoire, en détruisant la porte et une partie du mur, fonçant tout droit sur nos trois exorcistes. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à attaquer (avec ces robot la meilleur défense est l'attaque) celui-ci explosa dans un gros *BOUM*, sous les cris de joie mêlée au soupir de soulagement de tout le monde. Sauf bien évidemment de Komui qui criait contre tous ces tueurs de Komulin incapables de comprendre son génie! Ce fut le coup de pied de Lenalee qui le calma et elle partie remercier Marie pour avoir détruit cette machine infernale avant qu'elle ne fasse de grand dégât ou de malheureuse victime innocente. Le sauveur du jour fut d'ailleurs gracieusement remercié pour cette destruction, pour une fois simple et rapide. Mais une fois entré dans le réfectoire, Allen eut un mouvement de recul, mais se reprit vite, de sorte qu'on ne remarque pas son mouvement involontaire. Ce ne fut cependant pas assez vite pour le jeune apprenti du bookman qui s'inquiéta de nouveau, il s'abstint pourtant de commentaire et amena ses deux amis commander de quoi ravir leur estomac. Le repas se passa tranquillement, leur table était composée Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Johnny, Miranda et de l'autre cotés Marie, Link, Timothy, Emilia et Krory. Mais, même si la table était remplie et que la bonne humeur était de mise, un manque se faisait sentir.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant un mois Qu'Allen avait aidé Kanda à s'enfuir avec Alma Karma. Ceux qui tenaient à Kanda étaient à la fois heureux, qu'il est pu retrouver sa liberté avec Alma qu'il avait cherché si longtemps, et triste, car se faisant, ils avaient perdu un ami, un compagnon. L'ambiance au sien de la congrégation avait changé suite à son départ imprévue, plus de menace, plus de dispute (surtout avec une certaine pousse de soja), plus de méditation avec Lenalee. À la fin du repas, le Bookman vint chercher Lavi, qui trop occupé a faire l'imbécile avait _oublié_ de le retrouver à la bibliothèque, ce retard était intolérable, indigne d'un futur Bookman ! Et dans cette joyeuse scène, personne ne remarqua ces deux regards qui se croisèrent comme pour faire passer un message. Au même moment un inconnu, tel une ombre, s'approchait de la congrégation. Couvert des pied à la tête, on ne pouvait voir son visage sa capuche couvrant une et l'ombre couvrais le reste.  
À ce moment là, peu le savait, trop occupé par la guerre, leur devoir ou à profiter de ces petits moments de paix, mais les événements allais bientôt changer de manière radicale et plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Une paire de yeux vert s'ouvrit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : -Man ne m'appartient, malheureusement, pas !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tu me manques,  
Emprisonné dans cette cage immaculée, tu me manques, ton sourire, ta voix. Depuis 35 ans maintenant que j'ai perdu ta trace, les jours me lasse et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.  
ILS, ont _oublier_ mon existence et la tienne, mais moi, je n'oublie pas, _eux_ si, eux dont la mémoire est effacée, tous comme la sienne. Où suis-je ? Tu sais je ne sais même plus si j'existe réellement, si tous cela n'est pas une illusion, crée pour tromper moi et mon ennui. J'en viens jusqu'à oubliés son _visage_. Qui suis-je ? J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long rêve... On a voulu me détruire et j'ai cru te sentir, étais-tu là ? La folie m'a t-elle gagné ?  
Non pas encore, je les sens de nouveaux ou est-ce une chimère ? Et lui, et toi que vous est-il arrivé ? Tu ne me reconnaît point et pourtant, je t'appelle...  
Ici, tout est blanc, d'un blanc si pur qu'on ne voit, pas de limite, pas de sortie, une prison.  
Mon cœur, si j'en ai un, se serre à l'idée de peut-être disparaître. Tout est confus et je me perd, écoute mes paroles, je ne sait même plus ce que je dit.  
Et j'en oublie qui ce _tu_ désigne, lequel de vous trois ? Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Tu me manques, ton sourire, ta voix. Toi et lui, _lui_ et toi, vous et eux, tu me manques.  
Vous me manquez.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Les jours défilaient, se ressemblant tous plus ou moins.

« ÉCHEC ET MATH ! S'écria un scientifique du nom de Johnny.  
-NON, s'écria au même instant Timothy. »

Sous les rires de tous ceux présents dans la salle, à l'exception près de Bookman, bien qu'un, qui cachés parmi les autres, semblait légèrement forcé. Nos exorcistes, (excepté Chaoji) des scientifiques et des traqueurs se trouvaient actuellement dans un de ces salons (ou salle de repos) du QG. Tandis que nos joueurs d'échec recommençaient une partie, un Lavi agonisant lisait un livre (premier d'une longue liste) donner par « le vieux panda », Lenalee et Allen discutait joyeusement assis sur l'un des canapés et encouragement le plus jeune par moment. Miranda présentait ses excuses à des membres de la section scientifique pour avoir renversé leurs cafés, Krory, Marie ainsi que le traqueur nommé Thomas discutait de plante, le traqueur Antoine regardais et arbitrait la partie d'échec. Le Bookman quant à lui surveillait son imbécile d'apprenti. Malheureusement, tous ayant une fin, cette ambiance de bonne enfant, se termina à l'entrée de Link dans la pièce.

« - Walker, tu es convoqué par le grand intendant, dit-il d'une voix implacable. »

Acquiesçant, l'adolescent se leva et sortit de la salle. Marchant dans le couloir, son regard se perdit dans le vide et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté, adosser à une fenêtre et ses yeux diriger vers le paysage. Puis après quelques minutes et un petit coup de la part de Timcanpy, le destructeur du temps repris sa route. Un mauvais pressentiment persistant dans son esprit.

Lenalee regarda son ami partir, triste pour lui. Elle espérait que son frère pourrait l'aider, le faire parler. Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était Lavi, il lui souriait, de manière espiègle, dans l'espoir de remonter le moral de la chinoise. Tous deux voyant l'état de leur ami de jour en jour, avait essayé de l'aider. Malheureusement celui-ci, en plus de devenir de plus en plus distant, était le digne héritier de son maître pour ce qui est de disparaître !

« Nous aussi, nous allons y aller, déclara le rouquin.  
-Salut les amis, ajouta joyeusement Lenalee. »

Nos deux compagnons d'armes marchèrent dans les couloirs, les mains liés et les doigts entre croisés, se dirigeant vers le self (cherchant un en-cas pour l'albinos au régime qu'était leur ami). Car oui, cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre mois que ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Au, bien sûr, grand drame de Komui. Qui avait, de façon prévisible, essayer de tuer « Ce sale obsédé, qui vas détruire la pureté de sa sœur chérie. ». Heureusement, le couple ayant prévu le coup, avait, avec leur amis, pu limiter les dégâts. Même Kanda avait aidé, certe grâce a une plaidoirie de son amour, mais il l'avait fait ! « Nous devons profiter de ces moments heureux tant que nous le pouvons ! Qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois ou même s'il y en aura une. » Pensa l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu, en faisant un sourire tendre et rassurant à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Quelques minutes plutôt, dans le bureau de Komui.  
Celui-ci buvait son café (préparé par sa petite sœur chérie) pensif, il s'inquiétait pour les événements à venir, l'épisode Alma Karma ayant changé beaucoup de choses. Mais aussi pour celui qu'il venait de convoquer. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait changé depuis un mois, il s'était renfermé et semblait bien plus mature. L'aîné Lee savait pour les cauchemars du plus jeune et avait remarqué ces absences, les regards perdu dans le vague. Komui était persuadé, cela ne pouvait pas être uniquement la conséquence de l'attaque. Il était sûr que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Bien évidemment l'hypothèse que Néah soit la cause de ce changement n'était pas exclue, en parlant du quatorzième, cela faisait un moment que le frère de Mana ne s'était pas manifesté. Soupirant, le frère de Lenalee se dit que peut-être, ses inquiétudes le poussaient à chercher trop loin. Allen était humain, et non une arme, après tous la perte de Kanda ne pouvait que l'affecter.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées, le jeune Walker se plaça devant son bureau.

« -Bonjour Allen comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? »  
-Bien et vous Komui ?  
-Comme toujours, avec un merveilleux café servi par ma chère Lenalee adoré, je nage dans le bonheur ! Déclara celui-ci pris dans ces crises de folie spéciales petite sœur.  
-Si cela ne vous importune pas, pourrai-je savoir, le pourquoi de cette convocation.  
-Je voudrais discuter avec toi, tu es… différent depuis un moment. Tu as changé de façon assez inquiétante, tu t'isoles et je sais, que depuis un moment, tu fais des cauchemars, tu manges plus que six plats par repas !  
-Ko..Komui, bégaya-t-il les yeux écarquiller et ne sachant quoi dire, je vous assure que vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Je ne nie pas que ces derniers temps, j'ai eu le sommeil agiter, donc il m'arrive de faire des sieste, et que mon appétit à diminuer, d'ailleurs comment savez-vous pour les repas, c'est Lavi qui m'a dénoncer ?  
-Pour les repas, c'est Jerry. Il a débarqué demandant sa démission pour incompétence, déclarant que si tu mangeais moins, c'était sa faute, car il ne savait plus cuisiné et qu'il n'avait plus le droit de priver les habitants de la citadelle de nourriture digne de ce nom. Allen, je voudrais que tu nous fasses confiance, nous somme en guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être divisé, ni de souffrir seul dans notre coin. Tu n'es pas seul.  
-Je... oui désolé, je vous promets de faire des efforts !  
-C'est Kanda n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je suis navré, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler, dit-il en détournant la tête puis-je me retirer ? »

Déçu, le grand intendant acquiesça, ne voulant pas le braquer plus. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partie aussitôt rejoindre sa chambre. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, mais n'était composée que du minimum, une grande armoire, en face, une grande fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrer un lit double et sur le mur opposé une porte donnant sur sa salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il s'allongea dans son lit, frappa, cria dans l'oreiller et s'y frappa même la tête. Puis, une fois calmé, le maudit, serra son oreiller contre lui, repensant avec tristesse au combat du mois dernier. Il mit une main à l'endroit où le sabre du kendoka l'avait transpercé, sentant presque la lame, comme si elle était toujours là. Une vive douleur le pris soudainement.

« -Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas Tim, pourquoi tu as fait ? Hurla-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, le golem, sourit, montant sa dentition pointue.

« -pff... Tu as raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre et puis, comme l'a si bien dit Komui, je ne suis pas seul ! Comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Se tournant sur le dos, il dit d'un ton défaitiste, mais qu'est-ce que je devenu, Tim. »

L'exorciste entendit sa main vers le plafond, comme pour attraper quelque chose. Puis la ramena et la dirigea en direction de son cœur, en fermant les yeux. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, le fit sortir de ses songes. L'invité imprévu, referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, en face de son hôte, une question muette dans son regard et à l'acquiescement de son vis-à-vis. Ils déclarèrent simultanément, « Ce sera bientôt l'heure. »

« -Est il prêt ?  
\- J'avoue, que je préférerais attendre, encore un peu.  
\- Tu vas devoir partir, tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je me suis laissé influencé, mais il est temps. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

 **Un nouvel acte allait commencer, cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas le scénario du comte Millénaire qui sera joué, mais un nouveau qui déterrera des vérités perdus de l'Histoire.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Euh... reviews ? * yeux de chien battu ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : -Man ne m'appartient, malheureusement, pas.**

 **OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO**

 _Vivre, qu'est-ce que la vie ? La solitude est ma seule amie, pourtant dans mes rêves, je revis encore ces jours d'ors, nos tragédies ainsi que de ce qui a mis fin à nos vies. Tu sais, récemment, j'ai reçu un appel, un appel du cœur, suppliant de l'aider, priant pour sa famille, pour ces liens... Par deux fois, mon cœur s'est cristallisé, car sa voix faisait écho. C'est à peu près à ce moment, je pense, que j'ai commencé à reprendre conscience. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir sentie, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu l'as vu et sentie, et tout comme moi, tu as aidés, du moins la première fois, c'est le lien. Enfin, je crois... J'ai de plus en plus la certitude d'avoir existé ! Cependant, est-ce réel ou une invention de mon esprit ? Je m'égare à nouveaux. Au moment où je parle, je les ressens tous de nouveaux, alors pourquoi en manque t-il à l'appel ? J'ai de nouveau un corps, bien que malheureusement transparent et incapable de toucher quoi que se soit. Je garde l'espoir que tu reviennes. Même si LUI a oublié, même si eux oublient. J'y crois, car n'as-tu pas dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi ?_

* * *

« Nous pensons avoir détecté une innocence à Londres, les akumas se sont multiplié et il y a également cette rumeur... Une vielle fête foraine se mettrait en route toute seul chaque nuit. Cependant, dès qu'un adulte s'approche, elle s'arrête. Exposa le grand intendant.  
-Donc aucun adulte ne peut y accéder ? Voulut confirmer Lenalee.  
-Exact, l'équipe de traqueur que j'avais envoyé sur place n'a pas pu entrer, ni voir la foire allumée. Ils ont seulement entendu de la musique. Néanmoins, le plus étrange est que malgré le nombre important d'akumas, il n'y pas la moindre victime, en réalité les habitants ne semble pas les voir.  
-Grand frère, que veux-tu dire par ils « ne semblent pas les voir » ?  
-Eh bien, d'après nos informations... »

 _Flash Back  
Une fois arrivés à la gare, Mathéo et son équipe se dirigèrent vers leur auberge. Ils contactèrent le quartier général, puis se mirent en route, afin de trouver cette fameuse foire abandonner. En cette fin de soirée, les rues de la capital étaient presque vides. De jeunes parents essayaient de décoller leurs enfants d'une affiche, d'un cirque sûrement, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, promettant de les emmener plus tard, car il était l'heure de rentrer au foyer. Une fois à l'écart des bruits de la ville une musique se fit entendre, prudemment, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, plus aucune se faisait entendre, seulement le silence et les bruits de la forêt. Devant les traqueurs se trouvait des, ce qui ressemblait à des ruines, mais en éclairant, on put deviner que c'était une vielle foire.  
Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, un peu plus loin une ombres s'avançait vers eux à grande vitesse ou plutôt vers le lieux abandonner, supposant que c'était un akumas l'équipe se mit en position prêt à l'emprisonner mais ils furent tous surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant. Robin, un jeune traqueur, voulu l'attraper, il était vingt-trois heures passé après tous, cependant, il se fit repousser, non violemment, par une sorte de mur invisible. L'enfant disparu dans les ombres. Ne pouvant entré Mathéo et ses collègues prirent la décision de rentrer prévenir la congrégation. Une fois caché de leurs regards et de leur ouïe la musique repris de plus belle et cette fois-ci mêlée à des rires d'enfants. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent une fille et sa mère sortant, vu leurs tenues d'un mariage ou d'une soirée mondaine, qui leur demandèrent la direction d'une auberge, la leur ce trouvant à proximité ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble quand soudainement un akuma débarqua._

 _« Attention, » cria l'un des traqueur à la mère et la fille qui dirigeait droit sur l'akuma._  
 _Celle-ci se retourna interloquer._  
 _« -Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien messieurs mesdames ? » Dit la femme inquiète._  
 _L'akuma quant à lui passa tranquillement sans les attaquer._  
 _« -Vous ne l'avez donc pas vue ? Demanda une traqueuse._  
 _-Vu quoi ? Je crains de ne point vous suivre..., répondit-elle. »_

 _Cependant, s'ils avaient été attentifs, ils auraient pu entendre le chant d'une douce voie, si douce qu'on aurait pu la comparer à celle d'un ange._

Dans le train en direction de Londres notre équipe composée de Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Allen, Link, Emilia, Timothy ainsi que le traqueur Mathéo. La bonne humeur régnait dans le wagon.

« - Les enfants ont-ils été interrogés ? Demanda la jeune Lee.  
-Oui mademoiselle, malheureusement, ils ne se souvenaient de rien, affirmant tous être resté dans leur chambre, tous comme leurs parents.  
-Vraiment étrange cette histoire... dit pensivement Allen.  
-Vous pensez que l'on pourra passer ?  
-Moi oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi sûr pour vous les vieux !  
-TIMOTHY, cria Emilia avec une aura menaçante, elle lui donna un coup sur la tête.  
-Aaaaaah ça fait mal, se plaignit-il sous la douleur.  
-Qui sait ? Rétorqua l'apprenti du bookman, on pourrait peut-être, car en plus d'être des exorcistes, on est jeunes !  
-C'est sûr que si l'on compte l'âge mental, tu entreras sans problème.  
-C'est méchant ça Allen ! Pleurnicha faussement la victime. »  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf une personne qui regardait la scène d'un air songeur.

Une fois à l'auberge, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective et décidèrent de reposer en attendant la nuit.

En plein cœur d'une capital, un inconnu marchait dans les rues, sans hésitation, on entendait en fond « spectacle à 16 heure ne le rater pas ! ». Il évoluait calmement parmi la foule et un sourire lèvres. Jusqu'à rejoindre un groupe qui à sa vue, se retourna pour lui faire face.  
« -Alors ? Demanda une voix féminine, le sourire de l'inconnue s'agrandit.  
- _Il_ est revenu, répondit-il.  
- _Ça_ va commencer, dit un autre.  
-Nous devons rester dans l'ombre.  
-Pour l'instant...  
-Ce n'est pas notre tour d'entrée en scène.  
-Il faut suivre le script.  
-De cette pièce de sept mille ans.  
-En avant pour le dernier acte. »

Nos amis quant à eux, avaient décidé de faire du tourisme. Lenalee et Emilia admiraient les produits locaux. Allen et Lavi bavaient devant pour l'un, la nourriture, et pour l'autre, les filles, de Londres (on sait qui fait quoi). Après tous même en couple, Lavi reste Lavi (bien que maintenant, il se contente uniquement de son « STRIKE » habituel). Soudain, le plus jeune débarqua en courant vers Amélia, criant « je veux y aller » et une fois accrocher au bas de sa robe, il fit une tête de chien battue.

« -Calme toi, lui dit sa sœur adoptive. Tout le groupe s'était rapproché.  
-Oui, respire et explique-nous, où veux-tu aller ? Apaisa Lavi. »  
L'enfant tendit une affiche de cirque.  
« -Je voudrais voir le spectacle, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !  
-Pourquoi pas ? S'exclama Lenalee, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à un spectacle de cirque.  
-Je suis d'accord aussi et puis, ça nous fera passer le temps. Rajouta Allen.  
-J'approuve également, mais la prochaine fois demande normalement, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on refuse, tu sais. Lui reprocha gentiment sa sœur. À quelle heure est ce spectacle ?  
-Dans une demi-heure, dit l'albinos en lisant l'affiche, que son cadet lui avait tendu, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.  
-Allons prendre nos places ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc en direction du cirque, et une fois arrivé au guichet, ils firent la queue, attendant leur tour.

« -On pourrait peut-être regarder les animaux en attendant que ça commence. Pas vrai Timothy ? Dit Emilia avec entrain.  
-Oui avec plaisir !  
-Cela doit te rappeler des souvenir, non ? Questionna Lavi d'un  
-Ah, c'est vrai que tu faisais partit d'un cirque avant, alors ?  
-Tu faisais parti d'un cirque Allen ?  
-Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas grand chose, bien que mon ancien cirque ressemblait un peu à celui-là.  
-Et si tu nous faisais un petit spectacle improviser mon petit Allen ?  
-C'est à notre tour les garçons !  
-Bien le bonjour !  
-Bonjour mademoiselle, euh... huit place s'il vous plaît ?  
-Pourquoi huit Allen ?  
-Pour Link, Mathéo et Bookman !  
-Faudrait peut-être leur demander avant non ?  
-Tenez, ça vous fera 16£.  
-Merci.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne leur laissera pas le choix ! ALLER ! Maintenant, on se divise en deux ceux qui vont à l'auberge chercher Mathéo, double verrue et le vieux panda et ce qui reste iront regarder les animaux en attendant le premier groupe.  
-On est d'accord, alors, Allen puisque tu connais le milieu, tu pourras leur expliquer des choses et peut-être même partager quelques souvenirs ! Pendant ce temps Lavi et moi, on va chercher ceux qui manquent.  
-À toute suite, les amis, amusez-vous bien ! »

Allen, Emilia et Timothy, se dirigèrent donc vers les animaux.

«- Je te préviens, interdiction, même si tu trouve ça amusant, de rendre possession de ces animaux.  
-C'est d'accord, répondit aussitôt l'enfant émerveillé. »

Avançant tranquillement, discutant et riant, admirant les lions majestueux, caressant les chevaux qui broutaient...  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'enclos d'un éléphant, une jeune femme se tenait dedans au cotés l'animal. Elle possédait une chevelure noire lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos et des iris de la même teinte. Elle semblait douce, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux, après que le jeune Hearst est exprimé son émerveillement. Souriant doucement, à la vue de tant d'innocence, elle prit le seau se trouvant à ses pieds, l'inconnue à la peau porcelaine s'approcha du groupe et dit :

« -C'est la première fois que tu viens au cirque, toi, non ?  
-C'est exact, mademoiselle.  
-Si la personne responsable de toi est d'accord, cela te dirait de le nourrir avec moi ? Proposa-t-elle en montrant l'éléphant du doigt.  
-Oui, s'écria Timothy en sautant de joie et supplia sa sœur du regard.  
-Bien évidemment que tu peux et merci à vous de proposer, répondit celle-ci.  
-Proposer quoi ? Demanda une voix taquine derrière Allen et un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Comme tu peux le voir, cette femme proposait à Timothy de nourrir l'éléphant avec elle, répondit le maudit, en montrant la scène devant lui. »

En effet, le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas attendu pour rejoindre la fille aux cheveux de jais. Laissant les explications au bon soin du jeune Walker. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se retourna pour vérifier si se amis avaient réussi leur mission, ce geste outra le rouquin qui se plaignit de ce qui était, selon lui, un manque flagrant de confiance envers sa personne et celle de sa compagne. En réponse, tout le monde éclata de rire, même le traqueur, Link lui s'autorisa un discret sourire, quant au bookmen, lui regardait la scène d'un air songeur. _Car à l'image de tous les partisans du quatorzième (comme on les appelait) il savait que Néah allait se réveiller et ce qui allais se passer pour son hôte ainsi que les conséquence probables pour la guerre, mais il existait une information... Information que même en tant que Bookman, il ne pouvait révéler à son apprenti, tout du moins, tant que celui-ci ne soit pas près. Cependant, il ne l'était pas, pas encore, songea-t-il. Son regard embrassant la scène devant lui et il se dit que son apprenti n'avait aucune idée que ce que Kanda Yû avait réveiller en poignardant son compagnon exorciste et qu'il risquait de pzyer cher cette ignorance._

« -Walker, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser !  
-Il a raison, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, ne devrions nous pas plutôt nous concentrer sur la mission ? Renchéris le traqueur, gêné.  
-Bien sûr que si, mais comme vous nous l'avez dit, la foire ne se met en route que la nuit et nous n'avons rencontré aucun akuma. Répliqua le Walker.  
-Alors amusons-nous en attendant ! Rajouta le baka usagi en guise de conclusion.  
-Vous devriez vous installer si vous voulez être tous à côté ! Dit la jeune fille aux yeux d'ébène, en revenant avec la sœur et le frère. »

Sur ces paroles, ils se mirent en route, entrant dans l'imposant chapiteau, notre groupe s'installa aux meilleures places » selon le futur bookman et commencèrent à manger, le terme dévoré serait plus adapté pour deux d'entre eux, les pop-corn et autre confiserie qu'ils avaient acheté à l'entrée (Road et Skin auraient été jaloux, s'ils avaient vu la quantité de sucre consommé !), et le spectacle commença.

Une fois celui-ci finis, notre équipe consentie, enfin, à aller sur ce lieu apparemment interdit au adulte. Cependant, le maudit rentra en collision avec quelqu'un, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, leurs regards se croisant, leurs yeux écarquillés.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vus ! Dit rapidement Allen légèrement pâle.  
-Ce n'est rien, je suis également fautif, je courais sans regarder, grogna celui de façon un peu froide.  
-Matthew ! Ça va , tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Questionna une jeune femme.  
-Allen tu n'a rien ? Demanda au même moment Lenalee, Allen la rassura d'un mouvement de la tête.  
-Lâche moi, je n'ai rien, à part de la terre, répondit le dénommé Matthew. »

Sur ces paroles, chacun reprit sa route. Commentant le spectacle, tout appréciatif, la foire n'était pas tellement éloignée, mais ils préféraient prendre leurs temps, pour profiter pleinement de l'ambiance chaleureuse, un joli chant se faisait entendre, sûrement une artiste de rue. Soudainement, l'œil maudit d'Allen s'activa.

« Attention, cria t-il, des akumas de niveau un et trois de niveau deux !  
-Emilia, Mathéo, mettez-vous à l'abri ! Ordonna la jeune Lee. »

Comme à l'accoutumé ceux de niveau un se ressemblaient tous seuls les couleurs variai, ceux de niveau supérieur toujours aussi unique. Le premier, de grande taille, avait le corps d'un serpent et une grande paire d'ailes, faisant penser à celle des aigles, en fer, une tête squelettique et la fin de corps se trouvais un dard, tel un scorpion. Le second ne possédait qu'un œil, son apparence était celle d'un scarabée géant et des canon se trouvais sur son ventre. Et le troisième avait le corps d'une femme de couleur rouge sang, ses mains étaient pourvue de longue griffe et revêtait une puissante armure. Ils se préparèrent au combat, mais se figèrent aux paroles du traqueur.

«- Attendez, n'attaquez pas maintenant, les pria Mathéo.  
-Hein ?!  
-Il a raison, regardé-les, intervint calmement le maître de Lavi. »

En effet les akumas n'attaquaient pas, ne faisaient pas de dégât et pire personne ne semblaient les VOIR ! Pas de cris,pas de fuites, rien, nada, pas même la moindre petite réaction. Un couple de jeunes parents marchaient en direction d'un akuma de niveau un et PASSA AU TRAVERS ! Devenaient-ils paranoïaques ? Imaginaient-ils des akumas ? Une fois rentré, des congés ne seraient du luxe !

«- Mais où avons-nous atterri? Dit Lenalee.  
-Pincez-moi je rêve, dit bookman junior d'un ton désabusé (blasé). »

Ceci étant dit, les akumas ne les ignorèrent pas eux.

« - Des exorcistes ! Cria la « femme ».  
-Tuons les exorcistes, voulu l'insecte.  
-Akumas de niveau un tué les, nous nous partons à la recherche de l'innocence, s'exclama le reptile.  
-Comme si on allait te laisser faire, petit maillet, grand maillet, grandis, grandis, GRANDIS.  
-Je pense qu'on assez attendu commença, prête Lena ? Commenta son au cheveu blanc.  
-Oui, allons-y, répondit celle-ci.  
-Innocence activation, dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.  
-Hé, attendez-moi, Tsukikami amusons-nous, s'écria le plus jeune à son innocence.  
-Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci.»

Le combat s'engagea, les niveau deux ne purent s'enfuir à la recherche du cube, leurs âmes fut sauvé avant (je ne sais absolument pas d'écrire un combat, désolé). Mais le groupe fut séparé, vu que, apparemment, seul les enfants étaient autorisé a y pénétrer seul Timothy, Lavi, Lenalee et Allen s'y rendirent.

Une fois arriver sur place, une pleine vierge sur laquelle le soleil se couchait créant ainsi un sublime tableau, si l'on oubliai la vielle fête foraine et les akumas qui essayaient d'entrer. Mais ils se heurtèrent tous à un mûr invisible et leurs armes furent toutes inefficace face à cette barrière. Le combat recommença de plus belle.

« - On devrait essayés d'entrer, vous ne penser pas ?  
-Non, finissons de tous les détruire avant ! »

Ils détruisirent alors les dernier akumas restant, ce fut assez rapide, car le dernier level 2 restant étant Timothy, les n'eurent aucune chance contre eux.  
Cependant, au moment où le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, un bruit se fit entendre et une forte bourrasque de vent, venant de ce lieu abandonner, fit reculer les exorcistes, et même s'envoler le plus jeune, qui fut heureusement, aussitôt rattrapés par Allen, qui lui avait agrippé la main. Puis le vent cessa et une musique, caractéristique des foires, se fit entendre.

Les manèges se mirent en route, les lumières étincelaient, tel des étoiles, on aurait pu croire que tous étaient neuf, plus aucune trace de poussière, ni de rouille.  
Ils entrèrent et à leur étonnement aucun d'eux ne se fit rejeter, ce qui valut une remarque (Allen ou Lena?) sur l'âge mental de Lavi, causant l'hilarité du groupe.

« - Alors, elle est où cette innocence ? Dit Lavi.  
-On pourrait tester les attractions, pour vérifier si elle n'y est pas, bien sûr, tenta l'enfant avec un sourire innocent.  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit Allen avec un sourire en coin.  
-C'est d'accord, mais restons groupé, dit Lenalee.  
-On est gâté aujourd'hui, d'abord un cirque, maintenant une fête foraine et gratuite en plus de ça ! Ils ne pourront même pas nous engueuler au central, s'extasia l'exorciste aux yeux émeraude. »

À l'image de cette après-midi, ils déambulèrent tranquillement et dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Cependant, Lavi, en bon apprenti Bookman,remarqua des ombres, ils n'était donc pas seuls, pensa t-il. En effet, des enfants s'amusaient également, les emplissaient doucement, ce lieu magique. Une fois arriver au cœur, de cet endroit féerique, nos amis découvrirent un gigantesque carrousel, composé de trois étages, qui semblait briller, tel un soleil. Et au milieu de la tour central se trouvais ,dans un cristal de verre, une innocence.

« - Ça va, on a pas trop à cherché, pour une fois, commenta Lavi heureux (ça lui fera plus de temps avec sa petite amie).  
-Mais il va falloir ramener les enfants, dit Lenalee inquiète pour eux.  
-Hein, quoi ?! Dit le maître de Tsukikami d'un ton déçue.  
-Ben, oui in ne peut pas les laissés-là, dehors. Poursuivit Allen. »

Soudainement, Lavi tourna la tête, recherchant une silhouette, ne trouvant rien il se reconcentra sur ces camarades, qui avait remarquer son brusque changement. Il s'excusa et répondit à leurs questions, en expliquant qu'il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, car l'œil d'Allen ne s'était pas enclenché et qu'il devait s'agir d'un enfant qui les avait espionnés. Seulement s'ils avaient levé leurs regards, les exorcistes auraient vu cette personne inconnue, ni une enfant, ni adulte qui les observait, invisible à leur yeux.  
Ils voulurent récupérer le cube, mais se firent électrocuter. Timothy voulut essayer, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient trop vieux, mais le résultat fut le même. Ce qui a leurs yeux était étrange, car des enfants se trouvaient dans le carrousel et s'y amusaient.

« - Ano... se pourrait-il qu'il faille faire l'attraction ? Réfléchit à voix haute le maudit.  
-Allen, tu veux dire que pour récupérer l'innocence, nous devons faire l'attraction, s'enquit la sœur de Komui.  
-Je pense que tu as raison, j'adore les missions comme ça, dit le bookman junior avec un sourire idiot.  
-Les chevaux montent en spiral autour du manège, on aura juste à la saisir, s'excita l'enfant aux cheveux bleu d'un ton enjoué.  
-Euh... il ne faudrait pas rassembler les enfants avant ? Insista Lenalee.  
-On s'en occupe, répondit son amour qui tourna la tête vers son ami à la cicatrice qui acquiesça, grandis, grandis, GRANDIS. Hey, les gosses, cria t-il tandis que Lena et Timothy partirent chercher l'innocence, Un spectacle totalement exceptionnel et inédit du nouveaux clown au centre du parc !

L'innocence fut récupérée et les enfants rassemblés. On leur demanda de s'accrocher au manche du marteau du roux, qui avaient été rallonger pour l'occasion. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils trouvèrent le reste de leur groupe et décidèrent une fois en ville de ce séparé en plusieurs groupes pour pouvoir ramener les enfants perdus chez eux le plus vite. Et personne ne vit, une nouvel, fois ces regards qui croisèrent ceux des ombres et qui s'unirent dans une penser commune « bientôt ».

Une fois de retour à l'auberge nos exorcistes partirent se coucher, ils n'avaient que deux chambres de réserver, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons (un coup de Komui pour empêcher sa tendre petite sœur et son sale pervers de petit-ami de dormir ensemble), mais elles étaient spacieuse, propres et tous était de bonne qualité et surtout une excellente nourriture ! Bon, elle ne valait pas celle de Jerry, mais quand même!

Alors que tous semblaient dormir à point fermé, quelqu'un sortie de son lit, avança avec des pas aussi légers qu'une plume et une fois sur le balcon referma, sans bruit la porte, après avoir laissé passé son accompagnant. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de ceux qui les avaient observés.

« -Merci, commença celui dont la voix semblait la plus jeune.  
-De rien, mon seigneur, répondit l'ombre, debout sur la rambarde.  
-Tu as failli être exposé.  
-Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais vu l'âge, je me serai fait passer pour une enfant.  
-Tu devrais être plus prudente, certaine chose ne devrai pas être révélé  
-Vous avez raison, nous serons plus prudents à l'avenir.  
-Allez-vous les quitter ?  
-Seulement moi.  
-En effet pour ma part, je me dois de rester. »

Les ombres sourirent.

« -Je réitère mon avertissement, ne vous faite pas remarquer ! »

Ils s'inclinèrent, excepté un, et dirent en cœur : « Oui, maître Levi. »

Le lendemain, matin, toutes notre équipe adoré se trouvait dans le train direction le quartier général, sachant que Luberrier serait sûrement là-bas. Ils profitèrent tous de ces derniers instants de répit. Au moment de leurs arrivée, il fut décidé que se serait Allen qui ferait le rapport à Komui, Lavi et bookman ayant du travail à la bibliothèque, Lenalee décida de partir faire du café pour les scientifiques, Emilia partit coucher son petit frère qui n'en pouvait plus, Mathéo rejoignit ses amis traqueurs et Link partie faire son propre rapport. Le maudit se dirigea donc vers le bureau du scientifique fous, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte, à quoi bon, il doit encore être en train de dormir, et entra directement en s'excusant, de façon pas du tout sincère, mais quand il leva les yeux, il se figea devant la scène devant lui. Car le grand intendant n'était pas seul, un homme se tenait devant le canapé, probablement s'était-il levé en entendant la porte. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça le plus important, c'était l'identité de cet homme.


End file.
